List of Shugo Chara!: Cosmic Rush characters
This is a list of characters of the Shugo Chara!: Cosmic Rush series. Several of the characters of this series are originally created by Caramelangel714, while some of the characters of the original Shugo Chara! series receive their major roles. You can see the original characters' official description here. Clover Class One of the sub-classes of the Star Class. Guardians Haruo Midoriboshi Codenamed Ace of Clovers. The main protagonist. A timid 3rd grader with little confidence, but a strong sense of justice. His Guardian Character is Pita, and his Chara-Pet is Lettuce. His alter ego is Mellow Key. Haruo's element is Gravity. Naru Akano Codenamed Clover II. A comical kid from Osaka, who quickly becomes a friend for Haruo. His Guardian Character is Burn, and his Chara-Pet is Toto. His alter ego is Blazing Dynamo. Naru's element is Fire. Daiki Aomori Codenamed Clover III. An intelligent teenage virtual game player, who is majorly a novice. His Guardian Character is Brate, and his Chara-Pet is Bryt. His alter ego is Vivid Probe. Daiki's element is Beam. Hanako Kiizumi Codenamed Clover IV. A jolly girl who dreams to become a florist. Her Guardian Character is Poppy. She doesn't have a Chara-Pet, but her fairy creature that she keeps, whom she names him Nectar. Her alter ego is Garden Bell. Hanako's element is Nature. Akika Mikanta Codenamed Clover V. She is formerly known as her male persona, Akira Mikanta. Her Guardian Character is Lalan, and her Chara-Pet is Maple. Her alter ego is Cyber Doll. Akika's element is unknown. Seiichiro Suzuki Codenamed Clover VI. His Guardian Character is Smookie, and his Chara-Pet is Chuki. His alter ego is Orb Blitz. Seiichiro's element is Lightning. Kiba Shirono Codenamed Clover VII. His Guardian Character is Yori. He does not have a Chara-Pet, but his husky pup named Flake. His alter ego is Snow Fang. Kiba's element is Ice. You Ebihara Kika Ebihara Yumi Umizora Codenamed Clover X. Her Guardian Character is Dolly, and her Chara-Pet is Yogurt. Her alter ego is Ocean Bubble. Yumi's element is Water. Guardian Characters Pita Burn Poppy Brate Lalan Smookie Yori Dolly Chara-Pets Lettuce Haruo's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a panda. Toto Naru's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a chipmunk. Bryt Daiki's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a jackal-like creature. Nectar Hanako's Minion. Maple Akika's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a hedgehog. Chuki Seiichiro's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a hamster. Flake Kiba's pet husky. Yogurt Yumi's Chara-Pet that take the form of a bat with bird wings, which is called a tenbat. Diamond Class One of the sub-classes of the Moon Class. Guardians Hikaru Ichinomiya Codenamed Ace of Diamonds. His Guardian character is Stell, and his alter ego is Star Shine. Hikaru's element is Light. Tenko Aomori Codenamed Diamond II. Her Guardian Character is Fuwako, and her Chara-Pet is Kumo. Her alter ego is Lolita Cloud. Tenko's element is Wind. Manami Yumemoto Codenamed Diamond III. Her Guardian Character is Marine, and her Chara-Pet is Glory. Her alter ego is Aquatic Petal. Manami's element is Water. Wakana Yoruno Codenamed Diamond IV. Her Guardian Character is Lorulo, and her alter ego is Lucky Wish. Mifuyu Torii Codenamed Diamond VI. Her Guardian Character is Snoppe and her Chara-Pet is Chilly. Her alter ego is Frosty Glitter. Mifuyu's element is Ice. Shouta Kusairo Codenamed Diamond VII. His Guardian Character is Kuuta and his Guardian Character is Dabble. His alter ego is Tela Arch. Shouta's element is Steel. Hinako Mizutani Codenamed Diamond IX. Her Guardian Character is Kiran and her alter ego is Happy Spark. Hinako's element is Beam. Guardian Characters Stell Fuwako Marine Lorulo Snoppe Kuuta Kiran Chara-Pets Glory Manami's Chara-Pet that takes the form of an unknown creature. Chilly Mifuyu's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a penguin. Dabble Shouta's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a glob creature called a Local. Heart Class One of the sub-classes of the Star Class. Guardians Yaya Yuiki Codenamed Ace of Hearts. Her Guardian Character is formerly Pepe, but she lost her after she have failed her test. In a retake, Yaya receives her new Guardian Character named Chai, as well as Poko, her Chara-Pet. Her current alter ego is Blooming Joy, while his older ego is Dear Baby with Pepe. Yaya's element is Nature. Molly Noel Codenamed Heart II. Her Guardian Character is El. Molly does not have her own Chara-Pet, but her pet pug, whom she called Cuppy. Her alter ego is Angelic Cupcake. Molly's element is Heal. Saaya Yamabuki Codenamed Heart III. Her Guardian Character is Adalie and her Chara-Pet is Glossy. Her alter ego is Lady Gladiator. Saaya's element is Steel. Shuraiya Sharma Codenamed Heart IV. His Guardian Character is Lamira. He does not have his own Chara-Pet, but his pet tiger named Ginger. His alter ego is Sun Gem. Shuraiya's element is Fire. Marimo Hatanaka Codenamed Heart VII. Her Guardian Character is Mozette and her Chara-Pet is Crescendo. Her alter ego is Magic Piano. Marimo's element is Pulse. Pearl Joshi Codenamed Heart IX. Her Guardian Character is Lu, and her Chara-Pet is Basil. Her alter ego is Moon Jewel. Pearl's element is Heal. Guardian Characters Chai El Adalie Mozette Lamira Lu Chara-Pets Poko Yaya's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a Chubby. Cuppy Molly's pet pug. Glossy Saaya's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a ladybug. Ginger Shuraiya's pet tiger. Crescendo Marimo's Chara-Pet that takes the form of an elephant. Basil Pearl's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a Tonkin snub-nosed monkey. Spade Class One of the sub-classes of the Moon Class. Guardians Utau Hoshina Codenamed Spade II. Her Guardian Characters are Il and El, but when she passed the exam, she gives El to Molly; she also gains a Chara-Pet named Bede. Her alter ego is Lunatic Charm, while her former ego is Seraphic Charm with El. Utau's element is Steel. Ikuto Tsukiyomi Codenamed Spade III. His Guardian Character is Yoru. After he passed his test, he receives a Chara-Pet named Nuit. His alter ego is Shade Lynx. Ikuto's element is Darkness. Maki Maiyamato Codenamed Spade VI. Her Guardian Character is Temari , and her Chara-Pet is Yuyu. Her alter ego is Sakura Burst. Maki's element is Nature. Takuya Nakagura Codenamed Spade VII. His Guardian Character is Zero, and his Chara-Pet is Dusty. His alter ego is Shining Zero. Takuya's element is Gravity. Guardian Characters Il Yoru Lamira Temari Zero Lu Chara-Pets Bede Utau's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a bat. Nuit Ikuto's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a Persian cat. Yuyu Maki's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a ghost sprite. Dusty Takuya's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a cardinal. Star Class One of the main class consisting of the sub-classes Clover and Heart. Guardians Tadase Hotori Codenamed King of Clovers. His Guardian Character is formerly Kiseki, but he lost him after he failed the test. In a retake, he receives Ten as his new Guardian Character, as well as Miro, his Chara-Pet. His current alter ego is Platinum Orion, while his older ego is Platinum Royale with Kiseki. Tadase's element is Pulse. Yua Sakurai Codenamed Queen of Clovers. Her Guardian Character is Cecil. After yua passed the exam, she gains Nissimo as her Chara-Pet. Her alter ego is Wonderful Vocal. Yua's element is Pulse. Fuyuki Kirishima Codenamed King of Hearts. Fuyuki's element is Ice. Rikka Hiiragi Codenamed Queen of Hearts. Her Guardian Character is Hotaru. After Rikka passed the exam, she gains Solo as her Chara-Pet. Her alter ego is Pure Feeling. Rikka's element is Light. Nagihiko Fujisaki Codenamed Jack of Hearts and his female persona Nadeshiko Fujisaki. His Guardians Characters are Rhythm and Temari, but when he passed the exam, he gives Temari to Maki; he also gains a Chara-Pet named Mayuyu. His alter ego is Fujisaki Nagihiko:Caramelangel714#Beat Jump, but his former ego is Yamato Maihime. Nagihiko's element is Gravity. Minori Aina Codenamed Heart Trump. Her Guardian Character is Ran, and her Chara-Pet is Twinkly. Her alter ego is Ribbon Heart. Minori's element is Pulse. Madoka Mitsuba Codenamed Clover Trump. Her Guardian Character is Su, and her Chara-Pet is Melo. Her alter ego is Marmalade Clover. Madoka's element is Nature. Guardian Characters Ten Hotaru Cecil Rhythm Ran Su Chara-Pets Miro Tadase's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a shard sprite, known as a Breezy. Solo Rikka's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a bumblebee. Nissimo Yua's fairy partner that takes the form of a mouse. Mayuyu Nagihiko's fairy partner that takes the form of an unknown creature. Twinkly Minori's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a Pegasus. Melo Madoka's Chara-Pet that takes the form of some unknown creature. Moon Class One of the main class consisting of the sub-classes Diamond and Spade. Guardians Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto Codenamed Queen of Spades. Her Guardian Character is Nana. After Lulu pass her test, she receives a Chara-Pet named Manily. Her alter ego is Dreamy Lumen. Lulu's element is Thunder. Kairi Sanjou Codenamed Jack of Spades. His Guardian Character is Musashi. After Kairi pass his test, he receives a Chara-Pet named Mune. His alter ego is Samurai Soul. Kairi's element is Water. Rima Mashiro Codenamed Queen of Diamonds. Her Guardian Character is Kusukusu. After Rima passed her test, she receives a Chara-Pet named Sprinkles. Her alter ego is Clown Drop. Rima's element is Fire. Kukai Souma Codenamed Jack of Diamonds. His Guardian Character is Daichi. After Kukai passes his test, he receives a Chara-Pet named Twiggy. Her alter ego is Sky Jack. Kukai's element is Wind. Kamiko Mizuiro Codenamed Spade Trump. Her Guardian Character is Miki, and her Chara-Pet is Pastel. Her alter ego is Prism Spade. Kamiko's element is Water. Hinata Kimoto Codenamed Diamond Trump. Her Guardian Character is Dia, and her Chara-Pet is Shimmie. Her alter ego is Silk Diamond. Hinata's element is Beam. Guardian Characters Nana Musashi Kusukusu Daichi Miki Dia Chara-Pets Manily Lulu's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a Chao. Mune Kairi's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a wolf. Sprinkles Rima's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a monkey. Twiggy Kukai's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a flying squirrel. Pastel Kamiko's Chara-Pet that takes the form of an alpaca. Shimmie Hinata's Chara-Pet that takes the form of a sprite. Deadman Circus Supporting Characters